Mamá y Papá
by Sakhory
Summary: Era simple lógica. Si Francia era su padre, entonces Inglaterra era su madre. Canadá/Francia/Inglaterra/Estados Unidos.


**Notas:** Hetalia no me pertenece. Canadá y Estados Unidos son colonias inglesas en el momento en el cuál transcurre la historia. Hay leve Yaoi. Palabritas francesas, pero nada muy complicado :3.

…

Canadá se removió entre las sábanas. Abrazó a su pequeño osito, cerró los ojos, e intentó conciliar el sueño. Sin éxito.

No podía dormir. Una interrogante constante pasaba por su cabecita rubia desde hacía tiempo. Y no podía dormir tranquilo hasta que no lo supiera.

Con decisión, se bajó de la cama alta que Inglaterra le había dado. En otra cama cercana, su hermano mayor dormía profundamente, con una pierna colgando y pegando puñetazos, mientras balbuceaba cosas ininteligibles.

Dejando a Kumajiro en la cama, y tratando de no quejarse por el frío del suelo, abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, y comenzó a andar por el largo pasillo de la casa de Arthur. Sus pequeños pasitos resonaban en el amplio corredor. Llegó a las escaleras y bajó con cuidado. Estaba apenas iluminado, y sabía que la respuesta a su interrogante estaba allí.

Después de casi resbalarse con un soldadito de juguete propiedad de Alfred, y sentir una horrible sensación al ver que se salteó un escalón y casi cae rodando, Matthew llegó sano y salvo a la planta baja. Podía escuchar las voces de su tutor y alguien más, discutiendo.

Se asomó al comedor. El invitado de Inglaterra estaba de espaldas a él, y en frente, tenía al inglés bastante alterado, con su infaltable taza de té, y el ceño fruncido. Se quedó un rato parado en el umbral de la puerta, esperando ser notado. Pero nadie reparaba en su presencia.

Cuando se disponía a irse, Arthur pareció reaccionar.

-¡América! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Matthew quiso responderle que él no era América. Que no lo volviera a confundir otra vez con su hermano. Pero sólo pudo bajar la mirada y escuchar las reprimendas de Inglaterra… que en realidad iban destinadas a su hermano.

El invitado de Arthur giró la cabeza, dejando que el cabello rubio ondulado se moviera de forma atractiva. Se llevó una mano al mentón sin afeitar, y sus ojos azules se iluminaron al ver al pequeño.

-_¡Matthieu! ¡Mon petit!_-exclamó emocionado, con un muy marcado acento francés.

-¿Matthew?-preguntó extrañado el inglés. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que, en efecto, ése no era el rubio mayor, sino el menor.

-_Mon ami_, no puedo creer que confundas a _Matthieu_ con Alfred. ¡Míralo! ¡Es tan lindo como yo!-volvió a exclamar Francia, mientras se levantaba y le revolvía los cabellos al menor.

-No soy tu amigo, _wine bastard_-gruñó el británico fulminándolo con la mirada –Como sea, err... –había vuelto a olvidar su nombre -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías irte a dormir.

La pequeña colonia, recordando lo que había ido a hacer allí, fue a sentarse frente a Inglaterra en la gran mesa. Francia tomó asiento a un lado del inglés, y ambos se quedaron observando al pequeño canadiense que tenían en frente, que arrugaba levemente la frente, aparentemente pensando en algo.

-Tengo una pregunta-dijo finalmente, con una voz suave, pero que tenía cierto tono de decisión.

La mente pervertida de Francis comenzó a maquinar. Ya se imaginaba al pequeño Matthew preguntando "¿De dónde vienen los bebés?" y a él explicando todo con detalles. Inglaterra, por su parte, también pensó en esa opción, pero no estaba tan entusiasmado como el francés. De hecho, se sentía horrorizado ante la idea de tener que explicarle eso al pequeño norteamericano.

-Francia es mi papá, ¿no es así?-preguntó tímidamente el rubio menor. Los dos mayores se sorprendieron un poco, pero asintieron, el francés con mucho orgullo.

Matthew quedó un rato en silencio, y tomó aire antes de decir lo que seguía:

-Entonces… ¿Inglaterra es mi mamá?

Las naciones mayores abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente. El norteamericano se quedó un rato en silencio, preguntándose por qué los otros dos estaban así. ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo?

El silencio fue interrumpido por las carcajadas del francés. Francis tenía pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, y se retorcía de risa en su silla, sosteniéndose el estómago y amenazando con caerse al suelo.

Por su parte, Arthur estaba completamente rojo. Parecía una de los tomates de España. Boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua.

Al cabo de unos minutos, pareció reaccionar.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-balbuceó tartamudeando. Giró a ver al francés, y su rostro se puso aún más rojo, ésta vez de furia y no de vergüenza -¡Cállate, _wine bastard_!

-No insultes enfrente del pequeño-dijo Francia seriamente, recuperando la compostura momentáneamente. Luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa –_Nuestro_ pequeño-y comenzó a carcajearse de nuevo, mientras el inglés se lanzaba a ahorcarlo, sin importarle que el niño siguiera allí.

El menor no sabía qué hacer. Él sólo tenía esa duda, no quería verlos pelearse. Intentaba llamar la atención de los mayores, pero ellos seguían peleando. Al final, como último recurso, le lanzó una copa en la cabeza a Inglaterra. El británico lo miró, y dejó de pelearse con Francia.

-No me han respondido-dijo tristemente Matthew, por lo bajo-¿Inglaterra es mi mamá?

-No-respondió Inglaterra.

-Sí-dijo Francia, exactamente a la misma vez que el inglés.

El niño ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

-No entiendo. Francia es mi papá-puntualizó Matthew, y los otros dos asintieron –por lo tanto, Inglaterra es mi mamá.

-No-respondió la "mamá", negando con la cabeza.

-Sí-volvió a decir el francés, al unísono con el inglés.

-No soy tu madre, Matthew-intentó explicar Inglaterra. Se arrepintió al decir eso al ver la cara de tristeza de su colonia –Soy tu padre.

-Pero… yo no puedo tener dos padres.

-… Somos naciones… así que las cosas son distintas. ¿Comprendes? –El pequeño asintió con la cabeza –Sabes que de todas formas te quiero, ¿sí? –la colonia volvió a asentir, ésta vez un poco más feliz –Bien, entonces puedes volver a dormir…

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-gritó una voz chillona. Una cabeza rubia se asomó por la puerta, con mirada adormilada y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -¿Porqué gritan todos? ¡Estaba en la mejor parte del sueño!

-¡América! ¡Vuelve a dormir! –lo regañó Inglaterra.

-¿Entonces porqué mi hermano está despierto?

-Tú no eres tu hermano, así que ve a dor…

-¡Exijo justicia e igualdad en esta casa!

-¡No sabes ni lo que significan esas palabras!

-¡Sí lo sé!

-¡Pues, dilo!

-Esto… ya sabes… si ya sabes, ¿para qué me lo preguntas?

-¡América! ¡A dormir!

-¡No quiero!

-Vaya, ¿siempre se pelean así?-le preguntó Francia a Matthew. Éste último asintió con la cabeza –Inglaterra, ya sé que eres un ex vándalo…

-¡No lo soy!-contestó enojado.

-… ¿Pero debes perder la compostura frente a los niños?

El inglés se quedó callado. Carraspeó un poco, y trató de hablarles suavemente a los niños.

-Vamos a dormir.

Esta vez, ninguno de los americanos expuso quejas. Ambos subieron obedientemente las escaleras, siendo seguidos por detrás por las dos naciones más antiguas.

-Oye, Matthew… -lo llamó Alfred -¿Qué hacías abajo?

-Le pregunté algo a ellos dos-contestó el menor por lo bajo.

-¿Qué cosa? –el canadiense le contó a todo a su hermano mayor. Alfred se quedó parado súbitamente, mientras sus neuronas hacían sinapsis.

-Entonces… tú tienes dos padres-Matthew asintió –Y yo sólo uno –el canadiense asintió.

El estadounidense se giró, y encaró a Arthur.

-¡Exijo igualdad y democracia! ¡No puedo vivir más tiempo en una casa así! –gritó el americano, mientras echaba a correr por el pasillo gritando "libertad", "Inglaterra mentiroso", "¡Merezco las mismas cosas que mi hermano!".

Canadá ahogó un gritito y comenzó a seguir a su hermano.

-Maldición… -susurró Inglaterra, mientras se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Parece que alguien necesita ayuda con los niños. Yo podría ayudarte~-comentó el francés.

-Es muy amable de tu parte. Estaría muy agradecido.

-No hay problema. Y tú serás la mamá.

-¡Vete a la mierda!

…..

LOL, espero que les haya gustado. Es muy random, pero siempre vi a estos cuatro como una familia :3. ¿Reviews? Me gustaría saber su opinión.


End file.
